


Star

by agnetasteam



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/agnetasteam
Summary: Soccer was full of stars, each one shining with a talent that stood out. But Messi with his light illuminated the whole team.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Star

Cristiano arrived in Portugal in a private charter a couple of hours ago, for a charity fundraising gala for the youth of various Thai teams that had been affected by a recent tsunami. He did not have all the information about the event, his manager had included it in his agenda because Sporting was one of the promoters of the gala.

As soon as he entered the place where the event was taking place, an avalanche of flashes and microphones was present in front of him. Luckily he was used to it, in front of the media he just had to get into character. A couple of cordial phrases about solidarity, recognizing his former club for the excellent initiative, and the press let him enter the place quietly.

He began to look around, briefly answering greetings from other soccer celebrities who had been invited as well. But he couldn't help it, looking for Messi in those events was an attitude that he always carried out subconsciously.

He also wasn't sure why he always tried to sit next to him. Perhaps it was something that the media expected, the image of both together on the first covers of magazines was coveted by all photographers, and he was not the one to take that moment away from them.

But what did he gain from all this?

He could not say that he liked Lionel beyond football, because he did not know him in depth. They had done a couple of interviews together for joint sponsors, and it had always been fun to do them. On the field of play they had brief exchanges that were nice too, but he had those with most of his colleagues.

He didn't hate him either, although the media always speculated on that possibility. Nor could he admit that he felt a bit of envy in some circumstances, especially when he won an award for which he was also nominated.

What he knew was that one day he had to find an answer, and put an end to that mystery.

Messi greeted him cordially when he saw him arrive. They had a brief routine exchange, the same basic questions that Cristiano made him answer in every galas. And when the silence lasted too long, the Portuguese added one more question, although his repertoire was already running out.

"Your city is more beautiful than what I remembered," Leonel said when the gala was about to end, taking his colleague by surprise.

"What?"

"I said this city is prettier than I remembered. I came on a remix from the airport. This time I paid more attention… I guess."

"It really is. I could give you a tour the next time you come."

Cristiano volunteered because it seemed like the most courteous response to that comment, being himself originally from Lisbon, not because he consciously planned to do so.

"Good, I plan to stay until the day after tomorrow."

Cristiano was going to ask again "what?" but he held back. The conversation began to get strange and Messi avoided looking at his face, which was even more uncomfortable. Besides, he had not planned to stay in Lisbon, his schedule dictated that he return that same night to Turin. But he didn't know how to politely refuse.

Hinting that he had to return urgently perhaps?

But it was enough for Lionel to look him briefly in the eye for him to agree.

"Sure, sure. It will be a matter of organizing to visit what your wife and children are interested in.

"I came alone," the Argentine answered immediately.

"Oh ... of course."

Cristiano wondered for a moment if Messi and his manager had a plan to make a note of the Argentine star getting to know the Portuguese capital, and if including him was a way to make it more interesting. But it didn't make sense, it was clear that Lionel couldn't guess that he was going to offer himself as a host. Was this situation not normal or was it and he was analyzing it too much?

"I'm sorry," the voice of Lionel interrupted him from his ramblings. "If you already had plans with your family, forget it. It will be on another occasion."

There he had the perfect excuse to avoid that moment. A part of him was screaming at him to get this over with.

But there was another part, the one that always urged him to look for Messi at events, to sit next to him, to watch some of his games or interviews, that demanded that he not miss that opportunity.

"No, it's fine. I also came alone."


End file.
